surprise :)
by Parii5
Summary: nothing to say just look inside...
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIYU...**

**Met you here and our chit chat continues to IF...**

**We talked so much.., from cid to abhi sir..**

**From casual to friendly ...**

**From normal to silly...**

**Ufff... okay now me stop here ... plzz go through it... **

**Wrote it for you...**

**NOTE: **_sorry riyu.. and mishu u too...:(:(:(... this is not complete ... as my laptop got hanged.. and creating problem... so posting it halfly... but promise soon will post remaining to... hope u understand... and yeah dear... there is maximum possibilities of mistakes please bear with it... as i wrote this in one flow..._

_Now enough ith appologies.. here u go...:)_

After a long time ... mumbai city and mumbai'ans are experiencing such a pleasant weather... Succeeding, a long misery of sun.. now its a time to enjoy rain.. which is a sign of happiness.. love.. joy.. and enjoyment.. Far and wide.. here and there to the extent of eyes... beautiful trees enjoying the first rain of monsoon are seen.. by spreading his hands ... which are in form of their branches... and the leaves are dancing with ardor... birds are sitting beneath their shelters.. and from their.., feeling the coolness of wind.. their insights urging them to go out and have a look how their city looks dipped rain... but they can't as their wings not permits them to do so... childrens are jumping all over the streets and empty roads.. completely drench with chill and soothing rain drops... all in all whole city is enjoying the first rain of monsoon.. as they want...

As there is a saying...

******Agar Mumbai pehli barish mei na bhige to jindagi kya jiye******

While ... inside a place where seriousness prevails... so many cases of muders.., kidnaping.., theiving are reported and get back to end ... yeah.. you get right.. Our mumbai Cid beureao... hurly- burly is there.. and so many random voices are apperent...

... sir, kitna accha moosam hai na...

... mera to kitna maan tha barish me bhigne ka...

... haan ., wo kahawat hai na... mumbai ki pehli barish me nahi bhige to kya jiye...

**All smiled with this...**

... sir pata hai mei wife ne aaj pakode banaye the**... in excietment**..

... ye kya freddy , to tumhe lekar aane chahiye the na.. looking to all.. hum bhi iss moosam me bhaibi ji ke haatho se bane pakodo ka maza le lete**... annoyingly**..

... sorry sir **, in low voice..** mai bhul gaya.. with great enthusiasm... next time pakka lekar aunga..

... thek hai.. **dissapointly** .. par ab kya kar...

A man passes with some words with stepping inside the bureao...

**Voice...** : boss to ek kaam karte hai .. pakode bahar se mangawa kete hai... all headed towards voice... and **left amazed...**

**Abhijeet .. : in happily...** arey daya .. tum aagaye... tum to kal aane wale the na...

**(daya sir was on leave for two day's leave ... and went out of city for the occation of his one of his old friend's wedding)**

**Daya... :** haan boss .. par udhar maan hi nahi lag raha tha ... **happily ..** to bus mai yaha aa gaya...

**Freddy.. :** Sir .., ye to aapne bohut accha kiya...

**Abhijeet.. :** haan daya .. freddy bilkul thek keh raha hai...

Proudly smile flashes on freedy's lips... vivek looks him and said in low voice with naughtiness in his tone... so that only freddy sir listen...

**Vivek.. : bamboozled tone...** kya baat hai ... ? aaj suraj kaha se nikla hai...

**Freddy... : furiously...** kya ...? kya kaha vivek tune...?

**Vivek...: innocently...** kya sir... maine to kuch nahi bola...

**Freddy ...** : dekh vivek ... tu jhooth mat bol .. maine sab suna tune abhi – abhi kya bola...

**Vivek...** : par sir maine kuch nahi bola...

Now our duo intrude in mid...

**Abhijeet ... :** kya hua.. tum dono jhagad kyu rahe ho...

Now both are standing zipping their mouths... having a gander of both ... daya said...

**Daya ... : chiding tone...** vivek ab kya kaha tumne freddy se...

**Vivek ... :** sir.., maine kuch nahi bhi nahi bola sir se... duo passes touh look to vivek... vivek lowers his head and said...

**Vivek... : in low tone**... sir aap freddy sir se hi puch lijiye...

Duo veers to freddy...

**Abhijeet ..** : freddy vivek ne kya kaha tumnse...

Freddy firstly look duo than turn his gaze to vivek... who is supplicating him .. not to tell anything o them... freddy shook his head and said...

**Freddy ...:** sir vivek ne kuch nahi kaha...

**Daya ... :** kya kuch nahi kaha.. to tumhara muh kyu phoola hua hai...

**Freddy .. :** sir kuch nahi...

Now its vivek's turn to liberate freddy sir from duo's infinite Questions... so halts in mid with...

**Vivek... :** sir mai pakode le ke aau... **freddy tacit that what vivek is upto... so he also said**...

**Freddy ... :** haan vivek tum pakode lekar aao jao... nahi to .. **in sad tone...**agar case report hogaya to sara maza kharab ho jayega...

**Vivek ... :** jee sir .. mai bus abhi laya**... shifting towards duo..**.. who are just exchanging galance with eachother and looking perplexed ... about whats going on... vivek smiled a bit and said ...

**Vivek ... :** mai jau...

Duo comes to present...

**Abhijeet... :** haan ... haan... thek hai tum jao...

Vivek starts moving to the exit with a victory smile over his face... when freddy calls him...

**Freddy... :** vivek...

Smile present on vivek's smile vanishes... and turned...

**Vivek ... :** jee sir..

**Freddy... :** vivek sath me na chai bhi leke aana**... in delighted tone**... garama garam pakodo ke sath chaiho to maza aa jata hai...

Vivek gives assuring smile to him and leaves completely this time...

**Somewhere...**

Four girls are standing completely soaked with rain water ... and also shuddering a bit which is the consequence of cool breez... which giving the touch of winter in summer... but their charm , enthusiasm, excietment is at peak... and

**1****st**** .. :** i'm not going ... that's it..

**2****nd****..** : haan to.., i'm also not going..

**3****rd**** ..** : guyz this is not fair ... ab yaha tak aake tum log aisa mat karo...

**4****th**** ..** : haan yaar... she is absolutely right... aisi karna tha to intni dur se yaha kyu aaye... **said** **annoyingly...**

**2****nd**** .. :** when did i denied ... all i said is that .. ki mai baat nahi karungi...

**1****st**** .. : amuzingly...** ye bol na dar gayi...

**2****nd**** ..** : nahi ji.. mai nahi darti...

**4****th**** .. :** wait guyz.. again your quarel started... tum logo ko pata hai .. humse yada pagal koi aur nahi hoga... we fighting here outside our desitnation... okay now sab sath chalenge ... **scanning all...** now bit louder... guyzz okayyy

All smiled and agreed...

All chorus together ... okayyyyy... and crack with a soothing and refreshing laugh... now turned and starts stepping towards the building... on spur of moment a guy comes on their on their way... one of them just going to bump on him ... but luckily saved... and utters...

**1****st**** ... :** oops .. sorry sir... **she lifts his head up.**.. what she witness.. left her in shock... gradually all noticed and turned shocked... surveying them the guy get chaos ... and start waving hand infront of them with...

**Guy.. :** hello .. beta.. aap thek to ho na...

With voice all jumps out from their shock... and replied in stammering voice...

**All ... :** jee... jee sir hum.. hum .. thek hai**... still starring him**...

**Guy .. :** beta.. what you all are doing here... aur wo bhi itni barish me**... noticing something**... aur ye kya aap sab to pure bhege hue ho...

**3****rd**** .. :** sir wo hum aap sab se hi... humara matlab hai...

**4****th**** .. :** sir wo hume aap sab se kuch baat karni thi...

**Guy ...** : hum sab se**... he thought for a while**.. **then said**... thek hai beta .. first you all come inside...

All just silently nodded .. and follows him...

When the guy stepped in... one person utters in amazed tone...

**Person.. :** arey vivek tum itni jaldi aa gaye... spot him keenly... added... aur pakode kaha hai... all turned to vivek...

**Abhijeet ... :** haan vivek .. tum to pakode aur chai lene gaye the na .. to phir khali hath kaise aa gaye...

Just then all four girls entered... contemplate the whole bureao... their eyes stuck on one person... who is smiling...

**All chorus together but in low and shaking voice... :** good... good morning sir... good morning mam.. looking towards all ...

All smiled in turn...

While duo asked vivek from eyes.. who are they...

**Vivek.. :** sir ., ye log mujhe bahar mili ... inhe hum sab se baat karni thi .. to mai inhe ander le aaya...

**Daya... :** oh .. accha kiya vivek... **turning to girls**..** said**.. beta aap log beth jao...

While abhijeet sir ordered purvi mam to bring towel through eyes and after nodding she moves from there... and then turned to vivek to go nd bring some hot tea or coffee whatever he can.. along with there pakodas...

**abhijeet .. :** beta aap logo ko aisi barish me... mera matlab hai... aisi kya baat thi jo aap log barish rukne ka bhi wait nahi kar sake...

till then purvi came retuned with four towels... and said...

**purvi mam.. :** beta **.. forwarding them towels**... ye lo .. aur make dry urself first... **and moves on to lower the AC temperature...( **means higher) ..

all four hold that towel and commence their procedure of drying themselves till then vivek also returned with some packets in his hands...

**daya ... :** freddy vivek ki help karo .. plates lagane me.. **freddy nodded**...

**purvi mam.. :** sir maibhi aapki help karti hu.. **freddy smiled and all three moves from there**...

now only duo were there ...

**abhijeet .. :** beta aap sab ka naam kya hai... smilingly.. aur aap kaha se ho...

thats it .. for now.. i know bdy story bhi suspense pe end... ufff is parii ka kya hoga...

omg..

sorry riyu but promise will update in 2 or 3 days.. hope lappy got fixed...

till then keep guessing who are these girls... mishu , riyu.. GD lag jao kam pe...

chalo byee..

thank you for your precious time...

love you alll...

keep smiling...

thank you...

sweetparii...


	2. Chapter 2

**Me back..:)**

**Thank you so much guys... for ur reviews...**

**abhijeet .. :** beta aap sab ka naam kya hai... smilingly.. aur aap kaha se ho...

**1****st****..:** sir mera mine.. himani.. i'm from delhi...

**2****nd**** ... :** mera BT... and me from pune**..{ oops BT i shifted u here in pune...}**

Daya jumped in mid the process of name revailing ...

**Daya.. : in confusion**.. beta BT... short form hai kya... aapke name ki...?

All three starts giggling...

**Himani... :** BT batao batao apna full name...

**4****th**** .. :** haan haan BT ... tell them na... they are waiting for ur reply...

**BT .. :** arey bata rahi hu na...

**3****rd**** ... :** to bata na...

**Abhijeet .. :** beta kya hua... ? app sab aise kyu react kar rahe ho... naam me koi problem hai kya...

**Daya... :** its okay beta .. agar aapko nahi batana to koi baat ...

**BT... :** no sir its int like that... after a while... sir first u all promise ki aap haso ge nhi...

Duo exchange glance each other... and said.. in assuring tone...

**Duo.. :** haan beta promise ... hum nahi hasenge...

**BT.. :** okay.. sir mera full name bluetides hai**... with this duo** **burst in laughter ..( sorry BT.. just added this for fun... sorry if u get hurt...)**

**BT .. :** Sir apne bola tha... that both of you will not laugh... **said** **annoyingly**... looking towards her friends... aur tum log bhi start ho gaye... huh.. **crossing her hand on her chest... like a sweet innocent kid..( jo wo bikul nahi hai... hahaha... BT pol khul gayi.. ;) ...)**

**Abhijeet.. :** sorry beta.. we are really very sorry... actually we hadn't heard this kinda name na... so just lost our control after hearing ... sorry beta... plzz hume maaf kardo...

**Daya .. :** haan beta please...

**4****th**** .. :** BT chal ab ye fake narazgi chod de... **duo turn in shock**.. with the word fake narazgi... and looking them like this BT and all burst in a great laughter... duo were confused but looking them freak out and break down with laughter...

Soon they calm down ... and said...

**3****rd**** .. :** sir BT was just kidding... wo bura nahi manti...

**Daya .. :** ohh acha.. thats really sweet of you... **in scare tone**.. aapne to hume dara hi diya tha... **taking a sign of relief...**

**Abhijeet.. :** and beta aapka name kya hai...

**3****rd**** .. : softly** .. sir my name is misha.. and me too from pune...

**Daya.. :** ohh to you both are from pune... both misha and BT exchange a glance and shook their head positvely with a smile is still present on their face...

Now turning to last one... means 4th one...

**Daya .. :** beta aur whats ur name...?

**4****th**** .. :** sir .. i'm parii.. from .. **sever the conversation by freddy sir and said...**

**Freddy.. : smilingly**.. asman se...

All smiled broadly...

**Parii ... :** no sir.. i'm from delhi ncr...

**Abhijeet... :** sweet name beta... to aap dono delhi se hai... to beta aap sab yaha kyu aaye ho... mera matlab yaha shift hue ho...

**All replied negatively...** **while he reinstate the conversation**... to phir...

**himani.. :** sir hum yaha apni friend ka birthday celebrate karne aaye hai... she lives here in mumbai.. so we all planned and came here...

**Freddy ...:** friend ka birthday.. beta ur parents knows about this .. that u all are here...

**Misha.. :** yes sir... infact me and BT came here along with her father .. as he had some work here so...

**Daya .. :** and beta u both... **gazing to himani and parii..**

**Parii .. :** sir i came along with himani and her parents.. and they are here to attend a family function.. dates are clashing so we all went here...

**Purvi... :** beta .. par aap log to lag- lag rehte ho... so how u all became friend... through facebook... **all shook their head** **negatively but a unknown smile was there...** to phir**... purvi** **added...**

**All chorus... :** through CID FORUM... **this puzzles all... **

**Freddy.. :** beta.. cid forum.. ye kya hai.. . **annoyingly** .. maine to ab tak sirf cid bureao hi suna tha...

**BT... :** sir , cid forum is a form of social networking site.. where all cid lovers .. interact each other... and become friends...

**Himani... :** and sir.., we also met there.. and became friends... happily.. there are also so many cute and sweet members...

**Parii... :** and sir.. one of our friend's birthday is today... so we decided to make her birthday more special and rememberable for her... which she always cherishes...

**Misha... :** so we are here .., in cid bureao... though we all are also big fan of yours.. but as her birthday is today.. nd she is a great fan of abhijeet sir... **which leads abhijeet sir to smile shyly...** **everyone grinned**...**misha continued**... and we want u all to come along with us... plzz sir app chalo ge na humare sath...

**All together... :** plzzzz sir... plzzz aap sab chalenge na...

Everyone preplexed... what to say... what not... as they are cops... and couldn't neglect their duty.. but also they cann't hurt childrens...

**Voice... :** haan beta kyu nahi... **graciously**... hum sab chalenge aapke sath**... looking towards all...** jab aap sab itni dur se apni friend ka birthday celebrate karne aa sakte ho to... hum bhi to intna kar hi sakte hai... **in amuzing tone**... aur waise bhi birthday girl humare abhijeet ki bahut badi fan hai ... to phir itna to banta hi na hai... kyu abhijeet...

**Abhijeet standing down headed... and smiling shyly...**

**All girls.. :** Thank you so much sir**... patting on their heads...** good morning sir... **others sweetly smiled on their gestures...**

**Acp sir.. :** good morning beta... **remembering something**... beta celebration kab hai.. means timing...

**Himani... :** Sir , get together hai... wo bhi 5o'clock in evening..

**misha... :** wo sir hume wapis jana hai na to...

**parii... : something stricked**... sir.. , aap log na .. aise mat aana... **all bewildered...** wo sir ye humari side se surprise hai na to... aapp na aane se pehle humne call kar dena...

**all smiled...**

**abhijeet.. :** okay beta... app apna number dedo... hum aapko call kar denge...

**BT... :** jee sir .. mera number hai... 91xxx... **cutted by**... **misha..**

**Misha... :** BT tum kyu apna no. de rahi ho... mai dungi... abhijeet who was dailing the number so phone screen**.. lifted** **his head up... to look what happen.. **

**Himani... :** nahi mai dungi... sir aap mera number likheye... 98XXX .. **again there is interuption** ... this time by parii...

**Parii.. :** oh hello .. sir ne mera number manga tha...

**Misha.. :** accha sir ne kab manga...

**BT... :** haan.. kab manga.. hume to nhi pata chala...

Others all smiling looking ... the sweet khatti meethi nok jhok... on a minor thing... phone number...

**Acp sir.. :** arey beta ek minute... accha ek kaam karte hai... aap sab hume apna number de do... **all four smiled broadly... and** **one by one all gave their number to them...**

**BT... :** accha sir.. now we should leave.. as still so many preperation we have to do**... all bid them and turned to leave when suddenly .. misha turned and said..**

**Misha.. : in confusion...** sir . par hum aapka number kaise pehchanenge... as we don't have ur number... so..

**BT.. :** arey haan.. and sir we don't pick unknown calls...

**Daya... :** ye to bahut badi problem ho gayi.. koi baat nahi... i have an apt solution for it... aap humara number le lo**... thats a** **limit .. the faces of all four glowed merely a 1000w bulb...** **they promptly took out their phone and jot down the number on** **thier phone's dailing screen and by clicking ok button displaying on mobile screen... saved the number for forever...**

And leaves from there... after biding them again leaving all smiling behind... they are delighted to have them on bueareo... as they filled the bureao with livelyness, laughs, refreshments...

**On outside... **

All four are standing with a serious expressions on their faces in a slient mode... after few minutes of deadly silence... all burst into a great laughter...

And passes a high five.. to each other...

**All shouted... :** congrats ... we won...

**Misha.. :** haan yaar... pehle to mai dar gayi thi ... pata nhi wo aane ke liye agree karenge ki nahi**... taking a sign of relief...** lekin finaly maan gaye...

**BT .. :** haan yaar.. aur humara mission...

**Himani...** : number exchangebhi...

**Parii.. :** successfullllll...

All shared a great laugh and moves of there...

Its evening now... inside a house so many hustle bustle is there... so many preparations is going on...

Home is beautifully decorated with so many multicolored ribbons... pink colered curtains... a big ballons is located in the mid of hall ... filled of sparkels.., thermocol balls... and peoples are rushing here and there haphzardly.. and so many voices are randomly heard...

**... arey wo table idhar rakho...**

**... wo brown nahi pink .. she loves pink...**

**... jaldi karo ..its time of arrival og guests...**

**... jaldi ready ho jao...**

But under this hurly- burly four girls are standing in corner... simply yet beautifully dressed... in casual jeans and tops... talking in low tone... and some kinda stress nd tension is apparent on their faces...

**Himani.. :** yaar .., they will come na...

**BT... :** haan yaar.., i'm also wondering the same.. what if , when they not comer over...

**Parii..:** arey yaar.., chill... don't be stressed.. they ill surely come... they are cid officers... and they always keeps their promises...

**Misha.. :** thats the which is making me more worried... **all** **passes their questioning glance to her**... **she feels their gazing** **on himself ...** **so said...** arey yaar.. what if.., agar koi important case report hua to... they gets busy in that na...

**All are silent.. as they know misha is right.. before they continue further... a voice tooks all there attention away...**

**Voice.. :** beta aap log yaha kya kar rahe ho...? jao anderjao.. pata nahi madam kya kar rahi hai... guests bhi aane wale hai... jao beta ander jao...

All four nodded... nd move inside...

When they entered in ... what they saw...

**A girl dressed in blue jeans and loose top of pink color admiring herself in mirror... they smiled and said...**

**All chorus... :** ohhhh... to apne aapko nihara ja raha hai**... in** **nano second she turned and smiled..**

**Girl..:** tum tum sab kaha chale gaye the... wo bhi bina bataye... huh..

**Misha.. :** accha accha ab ye natak karna band kar...

**BT... :** aur nahi to kya humari dramebaaz... **smiled..**

**Parii.. :** issi to reality show... duniya ke best dramebaaz me .. participate karna chahiye... she will definitely ... win the title...

She turned and smiled... and said...

**Girl.. :** ek shart par...

**Parii... :** kya..?

**Girl.. :** pehle mera gift do...

All become shocked...

**BT ..:** gift...?

**Himani... :** humare pass nahi hai koi gift...?

**Misha.. :** exactly... hum nahi laye koi gift...

**Parii...: **hum aaye .. is it not enough... jo madam ko gift bhi chahiye**... huh... crossing her hand on her chest...**

**Misha... : sadly..** if we knows before .. to hum sirf gift send kar dete...

**BT.. :** yeah... itni dur se to nahi aate...

Finding them annoyed .. the girl said.. in refreshing tone..

**Girl.. :** guys .. i was just joking.. relax.. its more than enough for me ki.. tum log yaha ho mere bdy pe... happily...

Soon.. they heard a voice...

**Heavy Voice.. :** beta bhar ajao... sab aa chuke hai...

**Girl..:** guys chalo papa bula rahe hai... **all shook their heads** **positively... and stepped out towards hall...**

Where mostly all guests are already there... after having chit – chat.. and meeting... now its time of cake cutting ceremony...

A person come there with a cake on trolley... on the top of the cake ''**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIYA''** is embossed.. .yeah today is birthday of non other than riya.. better known as KKKloveu...

**( sorry riyu shifted u to mumbai... but i guess u are happy with it...)**

All gather around the table ... and her mom said...

**Mom.. :** riya.. now its time.. u should cut the cake...

All are happy except four girls... who sometime looking at entrance door and sometime on their mobile phone... in a regular interval...

As soon as .. Riya is about to cut the cake... one of them said hurriedly in high pitch tone...

**Misha.. :** nahi .. **all looked towards her**... mera matlab... thoda wait kar lete hai...

**So guys.. here is riyu's second chapter.. now olnly last on e left...**

**Lets see... what stored in that... **

**For that u have to wait...**

**Thank you so much for your support...**

**Keep smiling always..**

**Stay blessed...**

**Thank you...**

**Sweet parii...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Misha.. :** nahi .. **all looked towards her**... mera matlab... thoda wait kar lete hai...

**Riya.. : winking...** koi aane wala hai kya...

**Parii... :** haan kuch aisa hi samjh lo...

So they postponed the idea of cutting cake for some times... and again starts enjoying .., dancing lil bit but chatting a lot.. the smile is stuck to their faces..they are laughing.., pulling legs of each other... and especailly of bdy girl.. arey bhai bdy hai to kya chod denge... no ways...;)

Now riya father approaches to them... and said in calm tone...

**R.F..:** beta i thnk now we should cut the cake... all are getting late and i guess soon ur parents will come to take you all... **with this all the charm.., happiness.., turned down... riya looked at four .. after finding them sad.. so to cheer them up ... said...**

**Riya...:** okay papa coming... we are coming ... and her father left from there...

**Riya...:** guys...

All are standing still ... no response... riya thinks to do something which reverse the whole situation... she starts scanning the whole hall ... and her eyes loudge on one thing ... she slowly reaches their... and grab that thing... now returned...

**Riya...:** guys... tum log meri baat sun rahe ho ya nahi...

**Himani ...: sadly..** sun to rahe hai.. tu bol... kya bolna hai tujhe...

**Riya.. :** aise sun rahe ho... muh latka le... huh.. ab dekho mai kya karti hu...

She tore the packet and showers on all of them... all are just awestuck... what happened nano seconds before... as soon as they realized that now they are overlaid with multi sparkels from head to toe.. and behind all this is non other than their Riya the Bdy girl...

They tries to cath her but she runned away... but how can they leave her.. so their chazing starts...

All four are behind riya... are randomly so many words are escaping from their mouths...

**... riya .. riya ruk...**

**... riya we are not going to spare u all...**

**... riya stop...**

**... riyaaa...**

**... catch me guys... catch me...**

Where are other guest are smilling... but except the two... who are happy but worried to at the same time... and continousely saying...

**R.M... :** beta ruk jao ... gir jaoge...

**R.F... :** baccho.. ruk joa...

**R.M.. :** baccho plzzz... dekho lag jayegi...

But who can stop them... except they himself... in due time they got tired and sitted on sofa with a thud... breathing heavily... after couple of seconds.. they exchanges look with each other and burst into a great laughter...

**Riya.. :** guys.. plzz aaj to sad mat ho... **abide in childish manner...** tum log mera bdy sadly manoge...

Three become silent... but said betimes...

**BT.. :** nahi yaar.. tum bhi na... accha chalo hall mae chalte hai... okay all conurs and moves from there...

**In hall...**

**R.f.. :** beta now its late... and i think we should cut the cake... before anyone resist.. he added... beta i know... but guests couldn't wait much so...

All nodded... and made their steps forward to center table... where cake is kept... riya clutchs the decorated knife.. and just going to cut hte cake .. again stopped by a voice...

**Voice...:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIDDO...

She can easily guess who is he... not by voice but with that ord kiddo... as his their is only one person recognise her kiddo...

Riya gets delighted abd turned in nano second... succeedding her all also turned...

What she saw.. her shilpam bhai...is standing there on the threshold... only alone... infact one girl who always says baccha is also there... non other than GD... and one more girl is there... kritika...

All for went near them ...

**Riya... :** GD. Bhai. Kritika di... aapk log yaha... i m so happy... guys what a big surprise... **eyeing them...** so tumlog iss liye muhje wait karne ke liye bol rahe the...

**Himani... :** GD par aap sab yaha kaise i .mean address...

Newly entered guests eyes stuck on one girls who standing there.. while all three folliwed there gaze and came to know who did it...

**All chorus... : in shock** PARIII...

**Parii ...: nervously** ... guys .. moving back with ever word... guys wo kal bhai ka msg aaya tha to i told him .. that today's his kiddo's bdy... so... and bhai said he will come if time permits him... he was not confirmed... so i didn't told anybody of u ... and yeah di and GD are in touch with him so... they also came... **she utter all in one** **breath...**

After she ended all laugh...

**Mishu.. :** parii.. relax.. we are not going to beat u... **parii took a big** **sign... and become relax...**

**R.M... : softly..**. beta aap sab udhar kyu khade ho.. come inside and join us...

All nodded positively... and move inside...

**R.F... : happily..** riya beta ab to cake cut karo.. no ur specail guests also arrived... whom u are waiting for long...

Riya shook her head in postive manner.. while parii.., BT.., mishu.. and himani... are still looking om their cell phone and enterance... and become sad.. and joined riya in cake cutting ceremony... but soon .. in short span their cell buzzed... and in nano seconds they all four leaves the hall and completely exist from home...

All got confused and shocked... what happen why they left like this... and riya is standing their still in same position holding knife... as again blockade came in between.. **( sorry riyu 3****rd** **time..;)..) **

Forthwith.. all seen on entrance carrying a utmost broad smile... which resulting rest of them to think.. what happen ..? why they are smiling..?

**Riya.. :** guys ye kya baat hui tum log aachanak se kaise gayab ho gaye...

**GD.. :** haan bacche**...( GD me using ur baccha whom u have ur** **patent right ...hee hee)** aise kaise... koi jata hai...

**Shilpam bhai... : naughtily...** aur nahi to kya ... dekho kaise statue ki tarah khadi hai bichari... haath me chaku leke... smiled broadly...

**Riya.. : kiddish way...** bhai ye galt hai.. aaaj to meri taang mat khecho...

**Kritika di... :** haan bhe koi meri pyari sis ko tang nahi karega... mischievously atleast aaj to nahi.. kal se puri chut hai...

All burst into a great laughter... soon suppressed their laughter

**Riya.. :** arey yaar ab to teeno andar aa jao.. mai waha aakar cake nahi khilaungi...

**Mishu... :** riya tumhare liye ek surprise hai...

**Riyu... : high pitch**... ek aur...

**Himani.. :** jee haan...

**BT... :** its the same gift.. jiske liye we are waitng for long...

**Parii... :** aur.. ye surprise tumhare ab tak ke birthdays ka sabse bada surprise hoga...

**Riyu... :** abtak ka sabse bada surprise...

**Parii.. :** jee haan...

**GD... :** baccho dekho now not only her infact all of us excitement level is at peak...

**Shilpam. Bhai.. :** parii jaldi batao... tum to riya ki tarah bav khane lagi ho...

**Riyu... : undeliberately...** haan.. **soon he realised what bhai said...**

**Riyu... :** kya mai bhav khati hu... **annoyingly... bhai simply** **nodded... while riya added...** for ur kind information bhai... mai sirf or sirf khana khati hu...

**Parii... :** arey wait .. **turning to all three...** guys i think no one is intersting in our topnotch surprise...

**Chorus,.. :** NOOOO...

**Himani... :** okay .. in dramatic way... to bhaiyo aur bhahino... uncle aur auntio...

**BT.. :** dil tham ke baith jaiye... oops means khade rahiye...

**Mishu... :** riya ka ab tak ka sabse bada surpirse ...

**Parii.. :** paish kiya ja rahhhaa haiii...

Tan tannaaaaa...

All four aside from the entrance now six well formally dressed person are standing... which carries all of them to other world...

**Riyu... : came out with jerk as misha is shaking her... looking her...** haann...

**Mishu ... :** kya hua surprise pasand nahi aaya kya...

**Parii... : winkingly...** agar nahi aaya to ... sadly..koi baat nahi hum unhe... **before she continue... she sneezed...**

And one by one all sneezed... first parii.. second BT... third mishu.. and forth himani...

**Riyu.. :** arey ye kya hu**... remembering something**... ice- cream tum logo ne ice-cream khai hai na... how many cups...

**All... :** bus ek hi...

**GD... :** ek cup se aisa haal... strange...

**Riyu.. :** guys don't be lie...

**Mishu.. :** sacchi riya bus ek hi...

Now interupted by one man... hero of our bdy girl... whom she cant deny

**Abhijeet... :** beta ye thek bol rahi hai... inki ye haal to barish me bhigne se... all four are signaling abhijeet sir not to say anything... but he couldnt understand and revial the secret... bigne se hua hai...

**Riyu.. :** barish me... **confusingly...**

**Acp sir... :** wo aapki friends hume invite karne aai thi .. to barish me bhig gayi...

**Riyu... :** **staring all with anger in her eyes...**

**Parii.. :** sorry yar wo bus tumhara bdy yaadgar bana chahte the..

**Himani.. :** aur jab hum idhar the hi to socha...

**B**T...: ki kyu na tumhari dream bhi fulfill ki jaye...

**Mishu.. :** sorryyy...

**Daya sir... :** arey beta forgive them.. and lets cut the cake... as we are here for short passage of time...

All concurs and moved towards the cake... no at last she cutted the cake.. and feed all of them ... one by one...

She is extreemly happy... as today she met those persons whom she adore a lot... and mostly the one whom she admires...

whereas as all are singing bdy song...

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RIYA... **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...**

**Guys atlast the bdy story ended ... i know the end is not so good... sorry for that...**

**Riya i tried my level best u make ur special day to be very special... but dnt know to what extent i m successfull...**

**Arey yarr iss kiddooo ka meaning bata dena plzzzz**

**Hope riyu u like it...**

**Thank you guys...**

**Sweetpari**...


End file.
